Life In Love
by HelloFanfiction.net
Summary: This is the story two girls who: Learned love isn't always easy but it is always worth it, take life one step at a time, hold family and friends close This is the story of two girls who learned to live life while in love. Includes some other Glee characters as well as other ones I made up. All rights to fox ON HIATUS! Check out my other story Headlines!
1. Chapter 1

Brittany S. Pierce stepped into William McKinley High School for the first time. Although she was excited to start at a new school and make new friends, she was also really nervous that the other students would make fun of her. Brittany and her family had moved from Michigan to Lima, OH right after middle school because Brittany's father, Robert, was offered a promotion at the ad company he worked for, but what really pushed Mr. Pierce to take the job was Brittany's rough experience at her previous school.

At her last school kids had made fun of Brittany. They called her stupid, worthless, and dumb. They made blonde jokes behind her back (which she never really understood, like what's so funny about being blonde), but the thing that hurt Brittany the most was when they would take it out on her little brother Nate.

Brittany was four years old when her baby brother Nate was born, and they had been best buddies ever since. They played together and laughed together and now that Brittany was older she gave her little brother advice from time to time. It was true the Pierce kids weren't the sharpest knives in the drawer but they both had an incredible ability to read people's emotions and thus were very good with people, friendly people that is.

Brittany's mom always told Brittany that people picked on her because they were jealous of how happy Brittany was. She explained to her that sometimes when people have a rough life at home or they feel insecure about themselves that they pick on other people. Brittany's mom, Kelly, said not to think about it too much as it would only make the girl sad.

So that was it the Pierce family packed up all their belongings, rented a moving truck, and relocated to beautiful Lima, OH (or at least that's how her dad had put it). Brittany was excited and grateful for the fresh start, so as they pulled into their new house the day before the first day of school, Brittany raced her ten year old brother up the steps and to the door. Her father opened the front door, and the two siblings went running off to claim their bedrooms. Nate got the first bedroom and claimed it before Brittany had even made it up the stairs (sometimes Mr. Pierce said Nate should run track because he was so fast) so Brittany followed the stairs to a door at the end of the hall. The door opened to another flight of stairs. Once Brittany reached the top she was met with the third bedroom it was small but cozy, and it had lots of cool place to climb around (because it was essentially a very spacious attic). Brittany was happy with it and was looking forward to making it her own, which is why at dinner when Nate asked her to trade rooms she refused over and over and over.

That night both of Brittany's parents said goodnight to her, assuring her that her first day of high school tomorrow would be just as magical as the girl so hoped it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany walked down the halls. They were lined with red lockers. Brittany turned to look at the map she had picked up trying to find her locker or even just her Spanish classroom, but it was no use, this school was way too big for Brittany to navigate on her own. She began to walk down the hall but was knocked off her feet when she ran into a ginger woman. She read the woman's name tag, Ms. Pillsbury helped her up and not recognizing her asked her if she was new. Brittany said yes and told Ms. Pillsbury about her trouble finding her way. Ms. Pillsbury gave Brittany a reassuring look and told her to follow her to the Spanish room. Once Brittany got to the classroom she felt a little more comfortable away from all the noise. Ms. Pillsbury stood at the front of the room talking to a greasy haired man. Later the man came up and introduced himself as Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher and glee club coach. As people began to fill up the seats in the classroom, Brittany took a seat in the back of the room. She drew on her hand with the pen in her pocket while she waited for class to start

As the bell rang signaling the beginning of class, a short Latina girl came and sat down next to Brittany she mumbled something about an unfair tardy and then turned to find Brittany drawing a unicorn on her hand. "I like your unicorn." The simple sentence that changed both girls lives forever had been spoken.

It had been three years since the two girls, Brittany and Santana, had first met. In that time the two girls had become inseparable, they did practically everything together they even took a guy's virginity together once. The girls had been through thick and thin together, they laughed together and they cried together. They cried together when Santana's grandmother disowned her after she came out, they cried together when Brittany's parents divorced and her dad moved to California, they even cried together when Brittany's younger brother graduated from elementary school. They had been through everything together and that's why when Brittany's dad moved out and asked Brittany if she wanted to come live with him in California, Brittany turned him down. She wasn't sure she could handle being so far away from Santana.

So Brittany stayed in Lima with her mom and her younger brother Nate. Life was good Nate was thirteen and just starting the eighth grade at Lima Middle School, her mom and her boyfriend Charlie who was super nice and had a little three year old daughter named Maya, were in love, Lord Tubbington had finally quit smoking, Santana was out and proud, and over the summer it finally felt like the two had connected romantically after having their ups and downs junior year. Santana had made it official by asking Brittany to be her girlfriend and the two had told their parents, who in the long run kind of saw it coming. Brittany was ready to start her senior year at William McKinley High School:

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

The girl was currently laying on her bed reading a book on kitty aerobics when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in!" Brittany said.

"Hey Brit-Brit! Your mom asked me to bring your mail up, so here is that, and here is this…" Santana said leaning down to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Hmmm I liked that way better than the mail" said Brittany looking up from her book and smiling at her girlfriend who seated herself beside the blonde on the bed.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm researching new ways to get Lord T to lose some weight."

"Well you know my suggestion was just to stick him on a treadmill and watch him scamper along. I still think it is a great idea."

"San, be nice," Brittany said giving her a warning look, "you know why that idea doesn't work."

"I know because Tubbs has a pathological fear of treadmills, I'm sorry B." Santana said with a look on her face like a scolded child.

Brittany turned around to kiss the hurt look off of Santana's face. Santana began to kiss back and the kisses quickly began getting heated, as Brittany ran her tongue along Santana's bottom lip and Santana ran her hands up and down Brittany's sides. Just as Brittany was getting ready to pull of Santana's shirt, Nate came bounding into her room.

"Nate! God! Can you not just knock!" Brittany leapt off of her girlfriend as Santana quickly sat up.

"Sorry Brit, sorry San! Mom told me to tell you guys to get ready" Brittany's little brother said.

"Get ready for what? What are you talking about?" Brittany asked.

"Dinner remember? Charlie is taking us out to dinner to celebrate mom." Brittany's mother had recently opened her own bakery called Susan's Sweet Treats after her mother Susan who made the best desserts and pastries.

Brittany turned to her girlfriend "did you remember this?" Brittany asked.

"No" Santana said simply looking a bit guilty about being caught making out and not remembering Britt's special family dinner.

"Yeah me neither, we'll be down in a sec Nate" Brittany said as she closed her book and put her shoes on.

Brittany followed Santana down the stairs to her car. The family decided to take separate cars because Nate always wanted to ride in Santana's Mercedes-Benz (which other than Santana, only Brit was allowed to drive, she was pretty proud of that), and Maya needed the car seat in Charlie's car.

The three got in the car and Santana slowly pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Breadstixs, Brittany's mom's favorite restaurant (and also Santana's, they had bonded over it when they first met).

Santana was always a super careful driver when Nate was in the car, which Britt thought was adorable and really sweet. The two had been best friends for so long that Santana really did feel like part of the family. The only person who had never really liked Santana was Mr. Pierce. Brittany's mom said it was something about Santana taking away his "little girl" but Brittany knew there had to be more to the story, she didn't push it though, her dad was hardly ever around since he moved to California so there was really no point in causing a big fuss about it.

Santana looked over and noticed her girlfriend was deep in thought, she reached over and put her hand on Brittany's thigh to get her attention.

"You okay B, you seem a little distracted?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Brittany really didn't want to talk about her dad in front of Nate, who had a little bit of a grudge against their dad for moving to California. Santana didn't buy it but she chose not to push the issue, there was always a good reason Brittany didn't share something with her.

They arrived at the restaurant, the three got out of the car. As they walked inside Santana ruffled Nate's hair, Brittany loved seeing them friendly like this. Her brother would never admit it but he really liked Santana. He had always looked up to her, especially seeing how great she treated Brittany.

They met Brittany's mom, Charlie, and Maya at their favorite booth in the back. Brittany leaned down and gave Maya a quick kiss on the forehead. She loved having a little sister even if Maya wasn't really her little sister, Brittany only considered it a matter of time until Charlie proposed and the two became actual step-sisters.

Santana slid into the booth followed by Brittany who was then followed by Nate. The waitress came by and took their orders. Santana always ordered the same thing and Brittany loved that about her. Brittany loved that as crazy as Santana could sometimes be the small things like her coffee order, her favorite color, her movie choices, even her fan settings were consistent. After the tumulus few years the two had shared it was nice to know that Brittany could always find consistence in Santana and the little things she did.

Dinner went really well as it always did. They talked about the bakery, they talked about school starting tomorrow, and they talked about Nate being in the eighth grade. They talked about cheerleading and glee club and they ended no arguing about what to do for dessert: Ice cream or pie.

In the end the boys, who voted for ice cream, were out voted. So the cars filled back up and the group headed over to a little diner on the east side of down. It was called the Starlight Diner, Brittany and Santana loved it because it was where they had first kissed, right at the soda fountain. They had made so many memories together since then some bad but mostly good. Brittany loved the fact that when she walked into the diner she was surrounded by nothing but memories of Santana and the smell of fresh baked pie. The family found a table and each ordered their pie (Brittany and Santana always split a slice of lemon meringue pie because Brittany liked the way the meringue made it feel like she was eating clouds).

By the end of the night Santana drove Nate and Brittany home, giving Brittany a kiss, and making sure she said thank you to Charlie and Kelly before she left.

Brittany went upstairs and got ready for bed. As she was getting into bed her phone buzzed:

INCOMING SAN3: I was thinking about the that diner and I just thought you should know: I love you Brit-Brit.

Brittany quickly typed a message back and turned out the lights. She soon drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay first off thank you so much for the positive feedback. I really was not expecting it! If you guys ever have any questions or suggestions let me know! Also I ask that you guys be patient with me because to be honest i don't really know where i want this story to go, so if it ever gets to confusing or off topic let me know. Thanks again, oh and i apologize for any mistakes in spelling or grammar. Enjoy!

The first thing Santana saw when she woke up was the message she had gotten from Brittany last night:

INCOMING BRIT-BRIT: I love you too you Cheeseball! 3

If that didn't put her in a good mood nothing would. Santana didn't used to be a morning person at all but after she started picking Brittany up for school, she didn't really mind mornings as much.

Santana quickly got dressed into the WMHS cheerleading uniform she had picked up from Sue the week before and grabbed her backpack. She stopped by the kitchen to get coffee and to say hello to her parents who were reading the paper. She said goodbye to her parents grabbing an apple on the way out.

As she got into her car and headed towards Brittany's house a picture of Santana least favorite person popped up on the screen.

"What could you possibly want right now Berry?" Santana asked picking up the phone.

"Santana, I need to talk to you"

"Save it Berry I'm not interested in helping you deal with your problems with Franketeen" Santana said as she pulled up into Brittany's driveway. She didn't even have to wait five seconds before Brittany came bounding out to the car. Brittany hopped in and gave Santana a peck on the lips, she moionted to the phone silently asking who it was.

"Listen Hobbit, my insanely hot girlfriend just got in the car and it is too early for you to be hounding me about glee club, maybe, just maybe if you talk to me later, like at the end of the day, I will consider whatever request you have now. Got it?"and with that Santana hung up.

"Babe that was kind of rude" Brittany said as Santana pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad! Berry should know better than to call me in the mornings!" Santana said pouting.

"Nope that pout is not working, when we get to school I want you to talk to Rachel, hear her out San" Santana rolled her eyes but agreed to make Brittany happy. She would listen to Berry go on and on forever if it would make Brittany happy.

The twosome got to school, Santana parked the car, and they went strolling into the building hand-in-hand. Everyone looked at them. Jaws dropped and Santana was reminded that a lot of people didn't know she and Brittany had been dating they knew that she was a lesbian and that Brittany was bi-curious (as she puts it), but they didn't know the two were dating. Santana wasn't worried though, people knew better than to mess with Santana and thus knew better than to mess with Brittany, because messing with Brittany was like messing with Santana.

Santana got to her locker and kissed Brittany goodbye. As Brittany walked off to her locker, Santana couldn't help but watch her ass walk away. She smiled remembering just how much she loved the blonde. The smile was quickly wiped off her face as she turned to see a full on freaked out Rachel Berry.

"God Berry do you have like spidey senses or something that tell you when I'm happy so that you can come ruin it" Santana asked as she got her books.

"Santana you hung up on me before I even got to ask you for my favor"

Santana held up one finger, prepared to go all Lima Heights on Rachel Barbra Berry, but then she remembered what Brittany had said to her…

"Spit it out Berry it is now or never!"

"I just needed you to help me throw a fun, but tasteful party on Friday night! My dads are going to be out of town and I would like to get some partying under my belt before I go off to college!" Rachel said.

Santana laughed "Ha Berry are you kidding me? Why would I help you with something like that! Get Puckerman to help you."

"You and I both know what would happen if I let Noah take over this party Santana please help me!" Rachel pleaded.

"And you think giving it to me is a good idea? No way Berry! Find somebody else!" and with that Santana walked away headed towards her first class: Spanish.

Santana hated Spanish, at McKinley that is. Santana hated the fact that no one here took it seriously. She hated the fact that the teacher didn't even know enough to be embarrassed about the stereotypes he was presenting. To her it seemed like a waste of time, so the only reason Santana didn't completely ditch the class was because it gave her an opportunity to spend time with Brittany.

The two were sitting in the back row. Brittany was drawing rainbows and unicorns in the margins of her unfinished homework and Santana was watching Brittany draw rainbows and unicorns on her unfinished homework.

"Britt?" Santana asked.

"Hmm yes?" Brittany said finishing the hat on the leprechaun at the end of the rainbow.

"What were you thinking about in the car the other day on the way to Breadstix?"

"I was just thinking about my dad."

"What about him? Is this about why he doesn't like me, because I tried B, I really did! And I know that I probably could have been nicer but I was just nervo..." Santana rambled.

"Honey! I know you tried! I'm not mad, it just seems kind of weird to me that out of my whole family, my aunts and uncles, my cousins, Lord T, everyone my dad is the only one who hasn't liked you. I mean doesn't that seem pretty weird? And I know my mom's reason is made up, anyway I didn't bring it up because Nate was in the car."

"Is Nate still having problems at school?"

For a long time after Robert Pierce had moved on to California, Nate would get angry and upset at school. Sometimes he would lash out at the other kids and one time he even ran away. The school psychiatrist said that it was a problem with Nate not properly expressing himself, but Brittany found that hard to believe when Nate came home most days crying and yelling about his dad. One day it just stopped, it was like Nate had realized that his tears and screams and fits weren't going to bring his dad back or fix his parents' marriage, and he just decided it wasn't worth it anymore.

"No, he's fine I just can tell he still is mad at my dad" Brittany answered.

"I mean I don't really blame him, your dad didn't give a second thought to you guys when he left. I mean he asked you to move with him at least, he never did that for Nate. I would be pretty angry too" Santana said.

"Yeah I know." The truth was it was still really weird for Brittany to think about her parents getting divorced. As a kid you assume your parents are soul mates and that it will never happen to them, but yet every little argument, every little shout makes it feel like maybe that is possible. She didn't want Santana to feel bad so she just reached over and kissed her.

But the truth was Santana felt awful. Santana hated that Brittany's parents had gotten a divorce and made Brittany sad. She hated that Brittany's dad moved and didn't think about his kids, especially Nate. She hated that Brittany spent so many of the years after the divorce blaming herself. She hated that the divorce had made Brittany's belief in true love decline.

There was only one good thing that came out of that divorce. Santana realized that she never wanted Brittany to feel like this again, and that she didn't have to really worry about it because no matter what happened her kids would never have to wonder if their parents would get a divorce. It was the realization that she was in love and that Brittany was her soul mate.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Alright so I love you guys' suggestions and i have made a note to myself to include the things you asked for in the coming chapters. This chapter has a little more Nate/Santana interaction and continues the Rachel's party story line. I would also like to know how you guys feel about a Faberry relationship? As always patience, reviews, and suggestions are much appreciated.

The girls' first day went by in a flash and before they knew it the couple was headed out the door and to the car. Just as Santana was getting in the driver's seat she heard what had to be the most annoying voice on the planet Earth.

"Brittany! I was hoping to talk to you!" Rachel called as she ran across the parking lot.

"Oh can we talk about it tomorrow we were just on our way home?" Brittany asked

Santana internally thanked her girlfriend for not starting up a conversation.

"I was just going to ask you if you and Santana wouldn't mind helping me plan a party at my house on Friday?" Rachel persisted. No, no, no thought Santana

"Oh okay sure!" Brittany said smiling, "Let's talk more about it tomorrow." Damn it, thought Santana

"Sounds good!" Rachel said as she walked back to the building.

"Baby! I don't want to help Manhands plan her stupid prude party!" Santana added in a pout hoping it would help her to get out of having to help.

"Oh come on San! It won't be that bad, plus this is a way for us to make sure it's not a stupid prude party. This is a way to make sure we have fun at this party."

"I guess you're right I just don't want to Berry to get in the habit of thinking she can come to me with shit" Santana stated.

"In other words you don't want her to think that you're her friend."

"Exactly!" Santana said, pulling out of her parking space.

When the girls reached Brittany's house Santana turned off the engine as Brittany walked towards the door. When they entered the house the first thing they saw was Nate sitting on the couch while Kelly lectured him about something. Brittany's mom realizing the girls had walked in, took them into the other room and told them what was happening. As Brittany and her mother continued to talk, Santana interjected and said "mind if I talk to him Ms. P". "At this point I am desperate go for it!" she responded.

"Hey kiddo!" Santana greeted Nate with a ruffle of his hair. "Let's go for a walk."

The two started out the door and towards the park. About halfway down the street Nate said "I know it was wrong, you don't have to give me some sort of lecture, mom already did that."

"I wasn't planning on it. I was planning on taking you to the park, I figured you could use a break from the lecturing" Santana replied looking at the clouds in the sky.

When they got to the park the two casually began kicking a soccer ball around and about an hour later they sat on the swings worn out. Nate was laughing at some stupid joke Santana had gotten from Quinn in history today. When the laughing finally died out, Nate spoke.

"I wish I hadn't done it, he just made me so mad, I mean why would someone say that?"

Santana thought back to what Ms. Pierce had said happened at school with Nate.

"Tell me what happened" Santana said feigning innocence.

"I was in class and Axel came up to me, he said his aunt had met my dad in California and that they had started dating. He told me that my dad had told his aunt that he moved because I was a mistake and because he didn't want to have to deal with me. Then he told me that was why dad didn't ask me to move with him. He knew so much that I had never told anyone and he kept giving me this smirk like he knew more about my own dad then I did. It got to me. So I punched him."

Santana could see the tears forming in Nate's eyes. She watched as a single tear rolled down the thirteen year olds cheek, Nate quickly wiped it away not wanting Santana to see him cry.

"This guy's name is Axel right?" Santana asked.

"Yeah," Nate responded.

"Sounds like a stupid name to me," Santana said. "Where'd you clock him?"

"Right side of his jaw" Nate answered smiling a bit.

"That ought to leave a nice bruise. Did I ever tell you about the time I punched Stacey Miller in the seventh grade?"

"No."

"Yeah well, she was picking on your sister, she kept telling people that your dad had left because Brittany wasn't a good enough daughter and because he didn't love her. It made me so angry, I just punched her right in the middle of the lunch line. The point is I had hit a lot of people before that and I hit a lot of people after that but that remains the only one I can remember. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't about me. That punch was for Brittany. And in that moment it just felt right to punch the crap out of her, but looking back on it that punch is the one I regret the most, because it was fueled by some jealous idiot who wanted to bring Britt down. I let her get to me and I know that isn't what Brittany wanted, but I wasn't strong enough to block her out. The whole point of that story is that there are always going to be people who are jealous of your happy life. There are always going to be people who want to make you mad, and at the end of the day real strength is shown by walking away. Now I don't know why your dad left but honestly it is his loss. The most important thing to remember is no matter what you have at least three people who love you with all their heart: your mom, Britt, and me. Got it kid?"

Nate nodded.

"Alright we better head back," Santana stood from her swing and reached out her hand to her girlfriend's brother.

Nate took her outstretched hand as he wrapped his arms around Santana and gave her a hug.

Santana hugged him back "It doesn't matter that your dad left because you are loved kiddo, so much" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here we go! Sorry about the wait guys work has been kicking my ass and I am coming down with a bit of a cold. I now this is a short one but i am determined to post more frequently and this just felt like a good place to end things for this chapter. I want you guys to know that i am planning on having the story pick up speed more. You also may notice i changed the rating from T to M just to be safe. To clear up something, at this point Brittany and Santana have already been intimate several times, they are more than comfortable with each other. Anyway i am still looking for feedback on whether you want Faberry or not. Enjoy.

By Friday things had gotten much better with Nate after him and Santana's talk. Brittany still didn't know exactly what the two had talked about but Nate was doing better and she trusted Santana so she wasn't that worried.

Over the course of the week Brittany, Quinn, and a reluctant Santana had been helping Rachel plan her party and by the end of the week the girls were sure that it would be a fun party no matter how much Rachel tried to limit the alcohol consumption.

Santana honked the horn outside Quinn's house. She saw the blonde come bouncing out of the house dressed in black skinny jeans, and a white blouse.

"Wow trying to impress Berry much?" Santana teased. To be honest she wasn't sure whether Quinn was gay or straight but it didn't really bother her either way, she did know that recently Quinn had been spending more time with Rachel and that she seemed to really want to impress the brunette.

"Shut it. I just wanted to look nice. You on the other hand don't seem to have the same concern."

This is what Santana loved about her friendship with Quinn. Quinn could take Santana's shit and dish it right back. The friendship was uncomplicated, and the two had been best friends for as long as Santana could remember. There was no drama, no scandals, no jealousy, no fighting at all really, and Santana was happy with it that way.

The two pulled up outside Brittany's house. Santana got out of the car and headed into the house while Quinn was on the phone with Rachel about some major party crisis she was freaking out about.

Santana let herself in as she heard laughs and voices coming from the pool in the back. She wandered through the house to the backyard where she saw Ms. Pierce, Charlie, Nate, and Maya swimming.

"Hi Santana you look nice" Charlie complimented.

"Thanks Charlie. Hi Ms. Pierce" Santana replied politely.

"Santana for the billionth time call me Kelly. Britt is upstairs by the way I know that is the only reason you are here," she teased.

"Thanks Kelly" Santana said blushing.

Santana went back inside and headed upstairs. When she reached the open door to her girlfriend's bedroom she saw Brittany standing in front of her mirror. Santana was speechless. Brittany always looked beautiful to her but tonight she was glowing, there was something about her that made her look magical. Santana snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"You look incredible, obviously someone is trying to get laid tonight" Santana teased.

"Hmmm I don't think I really have to dress up for that to happen" Brittany replied.

And she was right. Santana never found herself not wanting Brittany. It didn't matter if she was in her sweats or high heels, Brittany drove Santana wild no matter what she wore.

"No really though, you look gorgeous Brit" Santana said as she kissed the blonde's collar bone.

"Thank you" the blonde whispered as she turned in the brunette's arms.

The two stood exchanging soft kisses until they heard Quinn honk the horn outside.

Arriving at the party Quinn walked in first immediately greeted by Rachel while Santana and Brittany walked holding hands into Rachel's living room. Puck was already breaking out the alcohol as he poured shots for Artie, Tina, Mike, and Mercedes. Finn and Sam were in on the couch discussing football, while Kurt, Blaine, and Sugar danced away.

Santana headed to the makeshift bar while Brittany found them seats in a comfy chair. Santana came back with a rum and coke for her and a vodka cranberry for Brittany. About three drinks later both girls were tipsy, Brittany had already lost her shirt somewhere in the room, and pulled Santana onto the dance floor.

As the two danced with their fronts facing each other and Santana's head on Brittany's shoulder, Brittany felt wet on her shoulder, realizing Santana was crying she pulled the girl into the other room.

"Honey, honey slow down, why are you crying, I mean other than you being drunk?" Brittany asked carefully. She knew that Santana had a tendency to sad and defensive when she was drunk.

"I'm not drunk!" Santana sobbed. Exhibit A. "I'm just sad that your dad doesn't like me." Exhibit B.

"San you know I don't give a shit what my dad thinks, he doesn't deserve to have an opinion about who I date or whether I am bicurious."

"Yeah I know but I just want him to like me, your mom does!" Santana cried. "Right!? Oh god what if your mom doesn't like me either what if she has just been pretending to like me!"

"Honey stop. Breath." Brittany commanded "My mom loves you and I don't care what my dad thinks. I love you Santana and that is all that matters." Brittany wiped the tears of the Latina's face and kissed her forehead.

"You're so smart Britt!" Santana said cheering up.

"Can we go dance some more San!" Brittany pleaded.

"Okay!"

It's safe to say by the end of the night both girls were completely worn out. They fell asleep on Rachel's couch snuggling side by side.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just so you all know i started a new story. I had kind of had this idea in my head for a really long time, but i wasn't really sure how to write it, now i really feel like i have it figured out. With that being said i don't know how this story is going to be affected. I will let you know if i go on an official hiatus. Updates might be a little slower but be sure to check out my new story: Headlines.

Please it would mean a lot to me if you read and reviewed Headlines.

Thanks for your patience. As always enjoy.


End file.
